la ola y la arena
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: Setsuna cada vez que lo hacia sentia que cometia pecado, pero ¿que podia hacer?, por alguna extraña razon siempre regresaba, a acariciarla otra vez. siempre regresaba por mas.


_**Hola, aquí me tienen con un nuevo one-shot sobre una pareja un tanto dispareja, setsuna y rini xD ok ok siempre he tenido ciertas dudas (son solo producto de imaginación) al ver con cuanto esmero setsuna cuida de rini, y sobre todo el lazo especial que tienen ambas, el momento en que rini le pregunta a setsuna si ahora si se pueden ver, me parte el alma, obvio no veo a setsuna y a rini como una pareja, solo como dos amigas que se quieren mucho. Pero eso si no podía morirme sin antes haber plasmado un posible escenario.**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

-me parezco a una ola que llega y acaricia la arena, para después irse, y luego la misma fuerza de atracción me vuelve a empujar a acariciar la arena otra vez—dijo con pesar al sentir un cuerpo abrazado a ella, cuando la persona se levantó a mirarla desconcertada ante la inesperada confesión de setsuna meioh, para grandes señas la sailor del planeta plut, o la princesa de Plutón, o la soberana del planeta Plutón, o la señora del tiempo, o la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, pero a pesar de tan rimbombantes títulos eso no evito que ahora estuviera recostada en la cama tranquilamente, después de que anoche esa misma soberana se rindiera ante sus ataques de amor, solo que ahora tenía un sentimiento de vergüenza, bueno esa su costumbre, al día siguiente

-de que hablas setsu— pregunto lo que siempre cuestionaba al día siguiente de sus pasionales noches.

-me cuesta pensar que, todo lo que hice, lo que aprendí, todo por lo que luche, y el futuro que defendí al final terminara siendo todo un pecado—se lamentó la señora del tiempo, poniendo una mano en su frente, con un visible dolor de cabeza

-ya te dije que te ves hermosa— pregunto otra vez la persona con una sonrisa, setsuna solo la miro. Todavía conservaba su aura angelical, y el toque de inocencia que tanto la habían cautivado, y es que como había podido ella siquiera atreverse a hacer todo lo que hizo, todo lo que le hacía a esa pequeña de escasos 21 años, cuando ella ya le llevaba dos mil o más de ventaja, se sintió patética.—hey ¿Por qué la cara larga? , ¿Qué tan mala amante soy para que cada vez que lo hacemos tengas esa cara de arrepentimiento?—

Setsuna rio sin ningún rasgo de felicidad –no tengo mucho material con quien compararte…aparte de ti he tenido…veamos….a nadie más—

-no te creo—

-es en serio, crees que tenía tiempo para esas cosas, estaba es más cuidando que ningún sujeto entrara a la puerta del tiempo para…-

-tienes como chorromil años de vida—setsuna entrecerró los ojos molesta ante la observación –algún amante tuviste que tener….además deja te recuerdo quien dejo pasar a mami para que repara el desorden que hicieron los de black moon—

-bueno, no podía permitir que la existencia de la "pequeña dama" se viera en peligro—se encogió de hombros

-oye setsuna….¿tu alguna vez llegaste a ver o mínimo imaginarte esto?—dijo la chica de cabello rosado levanto su mano y las señalo a ambas—es decir, nosotras… tu sabes—

-en mi vida…nunca lo imagine, ni cuando comenzaste a visitarme muy interesada a la puerta del tiempo, ni mucho menos cuando me preguntaste en la fuente si ahora si podíamos vernos cuando quisiéramos, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Eras solo una niña—

-¿que acaso tenía que ser más explícita?, si hasta Michiru se dio cuenta—reprocho rini

-y que lo digas, no me dejo en paz durante todo el tiempo que viví con ellas, ella se la pasaba diciendo que su sexto sentido no le fallaba y que tu tenías cierta…afinidad con las mujeres—

-que era lesbiana, dilo, es muy fácil, ¿ves? L.E.S.B.I.A.N.A, no encuentro yo el problema, aún recuerdo cuando hotaru se dio cuenta, dio brinquitos de alegría—

-pues yo recuerdo que estabas endiosada con ella cuando la conociste, no me extraña que se hubiera emocionado—reprocho setsuna, nunca hablaban de esos temas y quería aprovechar, normalmente buscaban la oportunidad para encontrarse, hacían el amor y se iban.— aun no entiendo como quisiste darme celos con ella, ¿Cómo creías que me iba a poner celosa de unas niñas?—

-ay que pesada eres, y nunca te intente dar celos, siempre he tenido solo ojos para la señora de la mirada melancólica y aura solitaria—rini le guiño un ojo a setsuna y con un dedo comenzó a acariciar los labios de la peli verde—es por eso que le pedí a mi mama que tu fueras mi sailor protectora, no tienes ni idea de lo que me costó convencerla.—

-y yo voy y traiciono miles de años de lealtad con la traición más infame—

-hay que exagerada—

-no es una exageración, rini…estoy cometiendo un pecado— la peli rosa estaba harta de esos lapsos de conciencia que tenía su amante. Y volteo furiosa hacia esta

-pues para mí lo que tú y yo somos no es un pecado ¿me escuchaste? ….metete en esa cabeza tuya que lo que siempre he sentido por ti desde que era niña es amor, ¿lo entiendes? TE AMO—

-_rini amor, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a….?—_las mujeres que estaban acostadas se miraron asustadas

-dejaremos esta platica para después—dicho esto setsuna detuvo el tiempo, al escuchar la voz de la reina serena

-maldita sea, mi mama no pudo escoger mejor momento para interrumpirnos—rini le aventó su ropa a setsuna bastante molesta, sailor plut ni se inmuto y comenzó a cambiarse

-esta vez te tengo que dar la razón, nos vemos, no puedo detener el tiempo por mucho tiempo, nos veremos en otra ocasión, pequeña dama—

-de dama no tengo nada gracias a ti—dijo dándolo un apasionado beso a setsuna— regresa cuando antes, pero regresa con tu respuesta—

-eso ya lo sabes, si no, no sería una ola que regresaría a pesar de la distancia, solo para acariciar otra vez a mi amada—setsuna se dio cuenta que no podía seguir deteniendo el tiempo mucho más, salió de la mansión y rini volteo a ver como serena abría la puerta de par en par

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres serena tonta?¡-

-uy perdón, me tratas como si hubiera arruinado tu mejor momento—dijo serena defendiéndose

-no digas tonterías, vamos a ver…que demonios quieres—rini se acercó y abrazo a su madre para después salir de la habitación tranquilamente con la expectativa muy en alto de lo que iba a ocurrir en la noche.

_**:D espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que sera el único que escribiré quizá luego me anime a escribir algo mas solido sobre esta pareja, pero mientras me enfoco en mis otros proyectos (que ya debo de acabar por cierto) **_

_**En fin prince of sweet sorrow a su servicio pulsando el botón de abajo :P hasta la próxima n.n**_


End file.
